


Dean realizes Sammy is a girl...Finally

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Assault (Mentioned), always a girl Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Dean knows that Sam is a girl. But didn't put it together that Sam's a girl. A WOMAN. Shit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, female Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 58





	1. What started this whole Sam's a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this is killing me. So, this is gonna be a two chapter, one shot lol thanks for y'allls support!!! <3

One thing about having siblings is that until you’re taught to realize your differences you don’t notice the gender of your siblings, they just exist. Now hear me out, yes you get told their gender, you’re told to obey the general societal rules of mixed gender siblings, but that’s just processing the gender. You don’t realize until one of two things, you realize other people see them as a hot girl/guy, or you see that they don’t look like your childhood partner in crime anymore. Sometimes these realizations happen concurrently, like they did for Dean. 

Don’t get him wrong, he knew that Sammy was a girl, he changed her diapers, remembers buying training bras, and tampons, he was there. However, it didn’t hit him that he has a GIRL sister, she was just his sister. She was who he raced, shared a bed with, trained with, all of it. He never saw Sammy as a girl, she was just his, his sister. Well, all that changed about a year after Stanford. 

Dean knew that Sam was bi, that wasn’t news to him, even when he snuck in and saw Sam’s pretty little blonde in a smurfs shirt and panties. Dean also knew that good genetics had made two pretty kids, Dean was model gorgeous even on a bad day, and Sam had always been button cute, never beautiful because that’s what you call grown women, and Sam was still little Sammy. Until that bar that Sam had to get info from a tight lipped bartender at a club that had four deaths in almost as many weeks. They didn’t know what it was Sam wasn’t convinced it was their kind of thing, but Dean wanted to go check. So here they are. The cases were interesting, four people went missing from the club, all tall, leggy, and beautiful. They had a fight with who they were with and then got a drink from the bar. They left the bar and weren’t seen again until they showed up the next morning slashed up, naked, and signs of a fight. No word on sexual assault or not, but since they were naked it’s more than likely. 

“Dean, I’ll be fine, I’ve been to a bar before!” Sam huffs with an eye roll as she finished her make-up while Dean paced outside the open door. 

“I know, I know, but Sammy. I can’t help but worry that’s literally my job. What happens if he doesn’t believe you’re coming onto him, or you can’t get into the club in the first place? What if someone tries to touch you??” 

Sam can feel the increasingly desperate tone in Dean’s scenarios, deciding that she looks as good as she’s gonna get she walks up to Dean, letting him look her over. Pocket knife in her bra avoids metal detection due to underwire, gun tucked into a compression holster thats pulled as high as she can get it in her skirt, and finally pepper spray on her keys with her brass knuckles. Dean processes all the weapons and then raises his hands in defeat stepping aside so Sam can change shirts, watches as she turns around and pulls everything off and goes digging through her duffle, pulling out the cheap and probably fake push up bra they got in a bargain store for this purpose, along with the see through top they bought this morning at walmart, Sam gets her clothes on, checks her hair and make up and then looks to Dean for a final check before they leave. 

Dean had watched Sam do all this like she was a different person, realizing that his sister was a girl, his mind was blown, it was like his eyes had opened the shades instead of letting it project the view of 12 year old Sammy forever. This Sam had mile long legs, curves that were almost photoshop perfect, boobs that were up to her chin, an ass that looked like a perfect handful, hair that was perfectly curled even though Dean knew Sam didn’t have a curler, and a face that would make aphrodite cry in envy. 

_ So Dean was waxing poetic, sue him. He just realized that his sister was hotter than a human he’d ever seen. EVER. Give him a minute. Damn.  _

_ Now while Dean was just now having this revelation, Sammy had been sitting on her love for Dean since she was fourteen and realized there was a reason older girls made friends with her, she had a hot older brother. She knew he was hot, he was hotter than hot, he was down right beautiful, but he was her brother and he would never accept that Sam wanted him, or want her back, so she buried it. Completely unaware that a room over those feelings would come up sooner than she thought, because Dean was having the same moment, just a few years later.  _

So maybe it was more than a minute, but Sam gave him a bitch face, and broke the trance heading to the impala telling Dean to keep up since he’s been telling Sam to hurry up for the twenty minutes it took her to get ready. 

*********************

They get to the club with Dean giving Sam a look at every red light but finally slips back into hunt mode. They get close to the club and Dean goes over the plan, Dean and Sam are a gorgeous couple, they fight Dean leaves and Sam cries to the bartender while Dean sneaks back in to listen for clues in the club. 

Everything is going to plan when they walk in, people start staring the minute Dean gets out of baby, then if he thought people were staring before, nope! Sam gets out smooths her skirt, kisses Dean’s cheek, takes his arm, and they head inside the popular club. They get drinks, and dance a little bit, until Sam signals, and storms off to the bar, planting herself close to the tap where the lead bartender looks her over and grins, “what do you want Hon’ girls get a free drink after storming away from a boyfriend.” 

Sam looks over, pulling her best sad and confused face, sensing that Dean was close enough to hear but not see. “Um, just… just something fruity I guess.” she says timidly. 

She tries to watch him make her drink, but he makes it under the edge of the bar. So Sam texts Dean to get closer to her, because she has a funny feeling about this drink, and bartender. 

She gets the drink and sniffs it, can’t smell anything in it, doesn’t see any residue, in the drink so she takes a small sip and then texts Dean again, 

_ Not our kind of case, bartender is a rapist, something in drinks, gonna walk to the bathroom, come get me.  _

Sam sips the drink to ward off suspicion but then makes a break for the bathroom like she has to puke. Dean catches her and leads her to the impala, she hopes there wasn’t anything in her drink but guess we’ll find out, she thinks right before passing out in Dean’s arms. They make it back and Sam wakes up out of it. She’s super uncomfortable, wondering why Dean didn’t change her like he normally would, she starts to look around the room confused as to where she’s at, this definitely didn’t look like the hotel they left to head to the bar. 

She sits there for a minute then speak of the devil, Dean walks in trying to play down the concern at Sam still looking drugged. Sam blames it as the stress of using her as bait and huffs at Dean to hand her some of her sleep clothes, and help her change. 

Dean does half of that, he hands her clothes and then busies himself with picking up non-existent mess. Finally Sam breaks the silence. 

“What happened after we left the club?” 

“I brought you back to the room, loaded the impala, and we left, I called the cops to pick up and interrogate the bartender. Then we stopped here because what I found says to watch for breathing difficulties.” 

“That it? Really?” Sam prodded gently, “I didn’t say anything funny, or snore weirdly, nothing?” 

“It’s really nothing Samantha, calm down and put some damn clothes on. I--I’m gonna go get some food. You rest ‘til I get back, yeah? K.” Dean says without looking directly at her. 

Sam finishes changing, and lays back down on the bed then decides she can’t sleep, and with the drug in her system she can’t see why its a bad idea to get up and get one of Dean’s worn flannels and cuddle it. Since Dean won’t cuddle me the thought poutily. She lays back down and scrunches the shirt up to her face and breaths the smell of her brother and goes back to sleep wishing to wake up with Dean around her. 

Dean gets back still trying to right his mind after noticing that Sam is more beautiful than a supermodel and somehow he still has to treat Sammy like his annoyin’ little sister. FUCK. 

It doesn't help that when he gets back Sammy is asleep again wrapped in his favorite flannel that smells completely like him and his cologne. He stands there looking at her watching her nuzzle into the shirt, just wishing that he was in it, around her, protecting her. 

While he’s watching her, she starts talking in her sleep, ‘ _ De’n…..De… cuddles…. Hhhmmph.. No cuddles for Sammy’ _ . 

This gives Dean a good enough reason to ignore all logic and the voice in his head and to climb in the bed. It speaks how close he and Sammy are, that she doesn’t stir a bit, when Dean rearranges her to lay her against him. 

Forget the food, he holds Sam to him and falls into the sleep he’s had since Sam was ten and let Dean still hold her. 

**********************

The next morning Sam wakes up feeling loved and protected, a feeling she’s only felt twice, in Dean’s arms, and laying in bed with Jess. So she leaves her eyes closed since neither of those are happening she doesn’t want to lose the feeling. She savors it for a while longer until her bladder and stomach complain that she needs to do something. So she goes to stretch and realizes she’s pinned by strong arms and muscled body. She takes about three seconds to freak that Dean and his delicious feeling dick have her pinned to bed, before she remembers why she was getting up and she manages to maneuver herself out of the arms and her pillow in its place. 

She goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, pulls her hair up, and then goes and gets the salad and fries that Dean got her last night and heats them up. 

She’s almost finished eating when Dean starts to rouse, slowly he moves, feeling for the body that’s not there. Sam can see the panic getting ready to start, so she stands up and walks over to the bed and takes both of Dean’s hands as she says his name, causing him to slow blink open his eyes and look at her. He wasn’t all the way awake as he stared at this beautiful woman that was his sole responsibility to love and protect. Without thinking Dean leans up and kisses Sam on the cheek as he head to start his own morning routine. 

Sam lets him kiss her cheek and just sits in wonder while listening to the noise that Dean makes as he wakes up and packs getting ready to head out, they have a new case a few states away that Sam found before Dean decided to take this case. 

Neither of them mention the tension, or the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop, they just go about the other case, simple haunting, burn the bones, and they’re out of there. 

They go a few weeks with that feeling a few more cases, they never bring it up, but finally Sam decides that she wants to ask Dean, because he’s been a little more DEAN these last few weeks, just staring more, more protective, won’t let her do anything that could let her get hurt. Which is annoying, but still sweetly Dean. They just left their last hunt and start just driving away, heading to Bobby’s cabin cause it’s closer and cheaper than a motel. 

They drive for a few hours before stopping, Sam doesn’t notice lost in thought while Dean goes to get gas and snacks for the rest of the three hour ride. Dean comes back and hops in the car startling Sam. She jumps and finally zones back in to Dean. 

“What the hell De? Tryin' to kill me?” she asks with an amused huff. 

Dean blanches at the THOUGHT of Sam dying, “NO, no, sorry babe, it’s just, you can’t baby, don’t even joke about it. Okay? We’re gonna go to the cabin and eat and get some sleep.” Dean says with finality. 

They finish the drive and get settled into the cabin, unload everything Sam makes a decision to make the shoe drop. 


	2. What ended the panic of she's a girl....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get somewhere and to an internal point that Sam can finally deal with Dean and stop the meltdown that he is most definitely having internally. totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY it took so long to update y'all!!! tell me what you think!!!

She slowly walks up to Dean who is leaning on the bathroom counter, he didn’t shut the bathroom door, the only door in the whole cabin. She touches his back slowly, to let him know that it’s her, even though logically they’re the only ones in the cabin, or in the whole surrounding area. 

“Dean, did you know earlier you called me ‘ _ babe’  _ ?” Sam asked slowly, “you also have been extra protective of me. Including not letting me eat or drink without trying it first.” 

Not getting a reply, though not expecting one, Sam finally does what she’s been wanting to since she was fifteen. She slides along the bathroom counter and gets herself between it and Dean and lays her head between his neck and shoulder and her hands automatically fall one on his hip, and one to the side of his face trying to direct his head to copy hers, but she doesn’t bother trying to move his hands. 

“Sammy, what do you think we’re doing?” Dean asks as he gives in and copies how she’s holding him, taking advantage of the closeness Sam created. “Sammy, it was an honest mistake. I didn’t mean to confuse you. This is my fault. We can’t Sammy, maybe we just need to take a break from each other. To help ya know, clear our heads.” Dean tells her, his voice laced with pain at the idea of not being close to Sam causing him to unconsciously tighten his hold on her. 

Sam huffed into Dean’s neck, deciding that this is gonna have to be done the hard way. She makes the brave decision to make Dean listen to her for once. She takes the little bot of room created by Dean moving to hop on the counter and put herself at eye level, she’s not short mind you but Dean is still taller than the average man. 

“Dean, is there anything about me that has ever, I mean EVER indicated that I’m easily swayed or influenced?” 

Dean doesn’t verbally answer but the grin and huff shows that he’s remembering all the fights to get Sam to do anything when she was little. 

“When did you realize that you didn’t just love me as your sister anymore?” Sam asked quietly. Sam watches as Dean struggles to use his words, unconsciously scooting closer and plaYing with Dean’s hair to soothe him just like he did hers as a kid. Five minutes go by and just as Sam is about to start talking again Dean takes a steadying breath and starts talking. 

“When you came out of the bathroom that night, all done up and strapped to the teeth with weapons, I realized what all those people had been staring at for years before..” Dean stopped leaving the  _ before you left me _ left unsaid, “I always thought that they just thought it was weird because you always looked younger. But after watching you get all dressed up I think I FINALLY realized that you are a girl. Like duh you’re a girl SAMANTHA, but like really saw it then..” 

Sam listened to this with a happy heart, Dean hadn’t been ignoring her signs before she left, he honestly didn’t see them.  _ God its a good thing he’s cute,  _ she thinks before she pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear. 

“That high school, the year you dropped out, I don’t remember what state, but there was a girl you slept with, bigger girl, you obviously did it to help her out with the bullies, well come to find out I was the only girl that talked to her after that, and she not realizing that I was your sister, spent an entire homeroom telling in very explicit detail how much care you put into the sex. Even though you knew we were gonna leave the next morning. That was the day that I loved you as a person, then I kept up with that girl, you had left her a note, making sure she knew that sex is better when two people enjoy it. And that you thought it was funny that she was nick named Sammie. That name that you screamed when you came.” Sam finished the story with a long breath and a kiss to Dean’s cheek. 

Dean was frozen through all this story, Sam would have had to have been like 15, when that happened, there’s no way she went through what he had been going through at that time without noticing, just no. He’s a better brother he would’ve seen…. Except that was the summer that Dad dragged him all over the country leaving Sam with Bobby all fucking summer, not even letting him call her. He left a shy skinny stick and came back to curves and muscles and Dean had to completely block what Sammy looked like from that point on, so it’s entirely possible to have missed it. 

Sam watched all the emotions go across Dean’s face and decided to short cut this process because it had taken too long to get here in the first place. 

“Take me to bed De, it’s been 10 years, I’m not waiting any longer.”

No more words were used after that, Dean lifted her off the counter and carried her to the large bed in the center of the  _ bedroom, more like bed in the middle of room room.  _ Dean took every second and made it 30, taking as much time to search and learn and experience every part of Sam, who was covered in sweat and chill bumps. Dean spent almost an hour striping and exploring Sammy, who finally flipped the table and spent the same if not longer to worship the body that held, loved, cared for, and protected her since she was six months old. It should probably be weirder that they have grown up together but that honestly works in their favor by letting them know what parts to pay extra attention to and to outright avoid. 

After they both get enough a fill to move on to more intimate things, Dean lays Sam out on the bed and places himself beside and almost on top of her enough that he can still reach her pussy with one hand and play with her hair with the other. 

She sees what he’s planning on doing so she cooperates while aligning her hand to where she can reach his dick with the hand that's not glued to Dean’s hair. 

They torture each other for a little while before Dean’s breathing speeds up and he jerks away from Sam to ask if she want’s to go further of course adding a joke about pleasing her other ways instead if she’s unsure. Of course Sam sees through the line and distracts Dean enough to situate him so that she can pull him forward and almost into her, only missing because Dean caught himself before he landed on Sammy. He get’s the picture though and slowly slides into the heat that had been teasing him for weeks. 

They move together and against each other building until they peak one right after the other and they collapse into a sticky mess of love and happiness. After a little while Dean gets up and takes them to the shower, carrying and washing Sam like he had wanted to the night after the club, Sam returns the favor and washes Dean and ends up blowing him in the shower just to make 17 yr old her happy. 

They finally get out beckoned to the bed by the idea of naked cuddles and making out. They spend about 15 minutes before Sam’s eyes quit opening between kisses and she starts sliding down Dean’s side. So Dean, being Dean, pulls them both down and settles them for bed. He watches Sam’s breathing change to sleep, and finally falls asleep and content for the first time in almost four years with a final thought,  _ I finally get to be the only one to hold and love Sammy again. Just like it always should have been, god I forgot how much I loved her while she was gone. I’m so fucking thankful that I have her back.  _


End file.
